


Break Up With Your Boyfriend

by spideypoolareheartmates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideypoolareheartmates/pseuds/spideypoolareheartmates
Summary: Sugawara just wants his boyfriend to man up and claim him like he always wanted. He got his wish granted, just not with the guy he's committed with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Break Up With Your Boyfriend

Sugawara Koushi is probably the exact embodiment of an angel. With his wide innocent eyes and bright smile, he might as well be mistaken for one. The way he greets everybody and lightens up the mood with his cute cheers... yeah, just like an angel. No one would have thought that Sugawara, the soft-looking vice captain of Karasuno, would be here, roughly grinding down on Daichi's lap like there's no tomorrow.

"Dai, hmmm... fuck." Suga's quiet moans surrounds the storage room as he tries to stiffle his gasps with the back of his hands. Just miserably failing as he felt his pants tighten in his crotch.

"Suga, we can't– ugh, do it here. Stop– fuck, someone might come in." And with that, Suga suddenly stopped his movements as he looked into Daichi's eyes with the most dismayed look on his face.

"What do you mean 'stop', Dai? Are you chickening out?"

"Well... yes? Wait, no. It's not like I want to stop? But I'm scared Koushi, what if coach– hey!" Suga stood up from his position and grabbed his bag.

"Dear, please don't be like that. We can do this in your place, you know? It's safer to do it in private anyways." 'Dear', seriously? Who the fuck calls their partner 'dear' these days? He's not like he's Daichi's nephew or something.

"Dai, it's fine, really. I'm just a little disappointed that we had to stop 'cause i got too excited? I'm the one who should be sorry, if anything." Suga showed him a reassuring smile, which he perfected just after a few practices, mind you. Daichi felt relieved and giggled at his boyfriend's mischievousness.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you Koushi. I don't know what I did to deserve an understanding boyfriend like you." Yeah, Suga doesn't how either. Daichi hugged him and kissed his temple.

"I'll make it up to you later when we get to your place, I promise." He held Suga's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

" Oh Dai, just forget it. We can do it next time. Just go and do your duties, our dear captain." Suga laughed and slapped his arm as Daichi continued to be oblivious on his boyfriend's growing irritation.

The captain pecked him on the lips one last time before leaving the storage room. As soon as the door closed, Suga dropped his smile and started to collect himself.

"And just when I was starting to get into it," he says to himself.

🌸

A relationship with Sawamura Daichi was something he always wanted since their first year in Karusuno. Because... who would not? He's handsome, kind, sweet, sporty, sexy, respectful... god, he could list a lot of things. Technically, just the perfect boyfriend you could show off and introduce to your family. But one thing he never expected is Daichi's timidness on sex. Guess a boy could not have it all, huh?

Don't get him wrong, he loves how Daichi sends him sweet texts every morning and takes him to park for picnic dates. But he was expecting something... more. Something like spending romantic time with him that would involve full make-out sessions, shared gasps, god-tier sex, and all that jazz... but no. Apparently, walking together after school and pigging out on Ukai's store is what romantic time means to Daichi. He has needs, you know? He's just a teenager after all. And he thought Daichi would be able to satisfy those.

After exiting the court without his boyfriend, who has to stay and talk to their coach, he decided to take a small trip to the mall. He needed some distraction after what happened, and what could be a greater distraction other than shopping? Suga smiled and hummed to himself as he started to make his way. Simply not knowing that in a few minutes, he would meet the man who would rock his world into the madness of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 👋 So, this is my first attempt on oisuga and second attempt on writing a fanfic hehe if you spotted any grammar mistakes please correct me, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance. It was also 2am when I wrote this so... yeah might edit some of it later. See you on next chapter 😗✌️


End file.
